


It's a musical!

by hearmyvoice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crying Breakfast Friends, Gen, Hiatus, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Finally! How not to get excited when he finally heard about his program?





	It's a musical!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 32: Eternal.

Unlike any hiatus he might have witnessed, Steven had felt the latter eternal. How not to do it? Discovering that there was more on the way after the exciting 44-minute special, made him theorize what the Crying Breakfast Friends' crew could bring.

Therefore, entering TubeTube and seeing the recent announcement about the movie had excited him, thanking internally that the Gems were in their rooms.

"A musical?!" Steven cried as he finished watching the 15-second video. How not to do it? He was raised loving music! However, when he took his ukulele, he realized something else: they had not announced the release date yet, and he would probably have to wait another eternity to get to know it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
